


Patience

by captainamergirl



Category: Becoming Jane (2007)
Genre: Drabble, Epistolary, F/M, Letters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: I used to believe that love must be accompanied by bells and melodious song. All the heroines in my novels believe the same. They represent my girlish ideology. I have, however, since learned that deep, abiding affections must be cultivated over time.
Relationships: Mr. Wisley/Jane Austen





	Patience

_**December 16th, 1799**_  
  
Dearest Cassandra,  
  
In the first place, I hope that you and your beloved husband Mr. Ferrars are so busily stringing the banister with garland and adorning the ceiling with sprigs of mistletoe, preparing for the happiest of Christmases, that you are far too busy at this moment to read my letter. However, you should understand that I do expect a prompt response as always.  
  
Are you having a blustery winter season in Steventon? We are frightfully cold here. The snow is two hands deep, and if one should step so much as a foot outdoors, they immediately feel regret for it. My husband and I spend every evening sitting by the hearth wrapped in thick throws. Sometimes Mr. Wisley plays a game of backgammon while I write. He has implored me to join in his lonely game of one but I can’t abide it. This novel will not write itself after all. I am working on a new one – one that I have titled “Susan.” I would give you a glimpse, but you know that I am hopelessly superstitious.  
  
Now, sister, I must confide in you that I received my Christmas gift very early this year. Just two days before, I learned that I am with child. The house maiden Gretchen was the first to notice that my symptoms (of which no woman in polite society would ever detail) could mean but one thing. My condition was soon confirmed by the local doctor. Mr. Wisley could not be happier. He has been fawning over me something terrible. I must confess I love it though, of course I protest otherwise. You always said that I liked to be disagreeable. I shall not change that now though I fully expect much else to change.  
  
The one thing that shall never yet change is my abiding love for my husband. You know that I went into this union with no affections – no feelings other than panic and perhaps a slight appreciation that he was helping our destitute family’s situation, accompanied by a slight resentment that he wasn’t Mr. L. However, I came to adore Mr. Wisley. He is not only a true gentleman but exceedingly kind and gentle. He was so patient even when I openly hesitated in marrying him. Here we are now three years later, enjoying an exceptionally contented marriage.  
  
I used to believe that love must be accompanied by bells and melodious song. All the heroines in my novels believe the same. They represent my girlish ideology. I have, however, since learned that deep, abiding affections must be cultivated over time. Those sorts of affections endure because they are forged from friendship and kindness. I am so grateful for my Mr. Wisley. I assure you that I count my blessings daily. You, Cassandra, are one of my most cherished blessings.  
  
Have a merry, merry Christmas, sister dear. I shall expect to see you and my sweet nieces very soon.  
  
Yours,  
J.W.


End file.
